The invention relates to a hood, arranged on a blowing stand of a steel making plant comprising a tiltable converter, for diverting the smoke and flue gases, emerging during charging of the converter. The charging material is pour into the converter, which is tilted into the inclined charging position, with the help of a charging container that is displaceable by means of a crane.
When charging a converter with scrap and/or pig iron, smoke and flue gases will emerge from the converter. Due to the inclined position of the converter during charging, the flue gases cannot be seized by the principal chimney flue that serves for the diversion of the flue gases during the blowing procedure. The high gas temperatures during charging lead to a strong buoyancy, the flue gases and the smoke rapidly rising up to the roof where they emerge through openings into the open air, thus constituting a nuisance for the environment.
Hoods for collecting the flue gases emerging during charging can be designed only up to a certain size for operational reasons, particularly because it is necessary that the crane approach the converter during charging. Consequently, these hoods have proved too small in operation and the larger part of the flue gases can not be seized, thus escaping beside the hood.